


Trahison !

by malurette



Category: Penguins of Madagascar
Genre: Gen, Hero Worship, Jealousy, M/M, Multi, Private is so cute and cuddly, Short One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 15:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Si l'admiration est une forme d'amour, et qu'on ne choisit pas de qui on tombe amoureux...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trahison !

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Trahison !  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** The Penguins of Madagascar  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Skipper, Private, Kowalski  
>  **Genre :** ~~angst~~ drama king! XD  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Dreamworks & Nickelodeon ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Continuité :** milieu de saison 1 : _Mask of the Raccoon_  
>  **Prompt :** comment ça, « l’idole de Private c’est Kowalski » ?  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 365

Kowalski. Son bras droit, son analyste et son stratège, son presque-frère, sa tête d’œuf personnelle et tête à claques préférée : oui, il est utile et irremplaçable, mais il peut être aussi tellement insupportable ; Kowalski… Kowalski vient de trahir Skipper.   
Les paroles innocentes qui ont échappé à Private lui percent le cœur. Ils discutaient d’admiration, d’idoles ; Skipper se campait fièrement dans son rôle de leader expérimenté à émuler et… le mauvais nom est tombé du bec de Private, crevant son orgueil d’un trait brûlant.

Techniquement, si Skipper n’était pas aussi bouleversé, il faudrait bien qu’il reconnaisse que Kowalski n’y est pour rien s’il suscite l’admiration des plus jeunes avec sa science et son esprit calculateur et ses raisonnements logiques compliqués et ses mots savants et… que c’est Private qui l’a trahi en portant ses vues sur un autre.   
Oui mais. Comment Skipper pourrait-il blâmer Private ? Sa petite recrue préférée, son soldat de base sans spécialité, avec sa dangereuse naïveté… il apprend très vite, soucieux d’être utile à ses supérieurs, efficace, il pourrait devenir en un rien de temps une excellente machine à tuer… ah, s’il ne gardait pas sa conscience si scrupuleuse qui lui fait encore discuter les ordres douteux, et son grand cœur généreux. C’est qu’il est encore à un âge impressionnable et il faut faire attention à ce qu’on lui apprend.  
Et lui, Skipper, a donc mal joué son rôle de leader. Il a lamentablement échoué. Comment Private peut-il faire passer l’espèce d’intellectuel à la manque avant le grand chef dans son échelle d’admiration ?! Son commandement entier n’est-il donc que fumisterie ? Impossible !! Il faut absolument qu’il se reprenne en main, et plus efficacement que ça.

Il va se remettre à briller devant Private. Il sera un meilleur exemple. Il sera un commandant parfait désormais ! un qui suscitera l’admiration sans équivoque ! un dont ses soldats pourront tous être fiers et se bousculer pour obéir à ses ordres ! un véritable modèle à suivre ! Ah-ha !!


End file.
